Thunderstorm
by AOBZ
Summary: Casey is awoken by the sounds of a thunderstorm and gets hot and heavy with a certain brunette detective ; Femslash all the way people!


A/N: Well, this is the first thing I've completed since returning to Canada. I'm no longer and Spaniard :( ! I'd also like to point out that I am a die-hard AO fan and that this was written for a friend! lol I am not betraying my AO loyalty!! lol anyways this is new and I've never done CO before so you'll have to let me know if it was any good. this is definitely M!!!! Smut all the way people.

Disclaimer: so not mine.

* * *

Casey stretched and felt her muscles protest weakly as she turned over on her side. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was two thirty in the morning. She wondered what had woken her but when she looked out the window she had her answer: there was a thunderstorm. As another crack of thunder hit, she heard a small groan. The bed moved slightly and a set of strong arms wrap around her waist as she was spooned from behind.

The redhead smiled to herself as she continued watching the rain slide down the glass. She wondered briefly whether or not to close the partially opened window but quickly decided not to. She loved the sound and the smell of rain. She gave a small satisfied sigh when she felt the detective lay small butterfly kisses on her shoulder blade.

"Go back to bed baby." Liv muttered sleepily.

She heard the sound of her girlfriend's breathing even back out. Turning in her embrace, Casey smiled as she saw how peaceful she looked in her sleep. She wasn't frowning, she wasn't worried, she simply looked at peace. The redhead reached up and traced her fingers along her eyebrow to her temple, then down along her face to her jaw. Another lightning bolt hit, lighting up Olivia's face. God she was beautiful.

Casey leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, slowly running the fingers of her right hand down her neck. Olivia stirred gently, sleepily opening her eyes and smiling at her girlfriend when their eyes met. The redhead smiled back before guiding her onto her back and propping herself up on one arm. She leaned down and kissed the detective, this time receiving a gentle response as she undid the detective's shirt buttons one by one. When the top was completely open, she ran her hand up one side and moved the fabric over before running her hand back down and opening the other side. She shifted herself slightly to get a better angle, deepening the kiss as she gently scraped her fingers down Olivia's torso. The woman responded with a moan against her lips and arched her back into her touch.

Casey placed her hand palm flat against Olivia's skin and ran up her girlfriend's ribcage. When her hand met her breast, Olivia tore away from the kiss and groaned. The redhead smiled and dragged her nails down the already hardened nipple and sucked the other in her mouth.

Olivia plunged her right hand in Casey's hair and cupped her hand with the other. She pulled both her head and hand closer to her body, arching into the touch. She groaned again when Casey ran her tongue along the hardened tip of her nipple, feeling the arousal curling deep within her belly. Closing her eyes tighter, she focused solely on her girlfriend's tongue and fingers and the way they were making her feel. When another crack of thunder sounded, Casey nipped at the sensitive flesh, causing her to moan loudly. The rain was falling harder against the window and it only seemed to egg Casey on as the woman began sucking and tugging harder at her breasts. Olivia unconsciously began gyrating her hips as another rush of pleasure shot down to her core.

The redhead moved above her and caught her lips once again, swiftly slipping her tongue between her lips. Casey slipped her right leg between Olivia's and pressed her thigh to her centre, grinning against her lips when she felt how hot she was. When the brunette made a move to cup her breasts, Casey gave a grunt of disapproval and grabbed her hands. She pinned them above the woman's head and pulled away from the kiss.

"No touching."

She pressed her breasts into Olivia's, causing the woman to close her eyes and groan.

"Casey…"

"No touching Liv."

The brunette groaned and grabbed onto the bars of the headboard. Casey sat back and straddled one of her legs, taking her time removing her top as she ground herself into Liv's leg.

Olivia watched as her girlfriend slowly exposed her stomach, her ribs and finally her breasts before tossing her top on the floor. She slowly ground herself into her thigh. Casey grabbed her breasts and moaned, causing Olivia's head to spin. She bit hard on her bottom lip and clutched at the bars, willing herself not to grab her girlfriend and just pin her beneath her. Casey's hand then travelled down and toyed with the top of her pajama pants before slipping in. The woman gasped and bucked against Liv's thigh, her head dropping forward.

"Christ Liv I'm so wet."

The brunette groaned and arched her back, moving her hips in a desperate attempt to calm her arousal. She felt like her stomach was on fire and the wetness filling her pussy was driving her crazy. She just wanted to reach out and touch her.

Casey looked down and finally took pity on Liv. She looked like she was about to explode so she stopped her rocking and pulled her fingers from her pants. She quickly wiggled off her pants and panties, grinning to herself because she knew Liv was watching her every movement. She tossed her clothes to the floor and moved back to Olivia's lips, placing a gentle kiss there. She pulled away and uttered a disapproving "ah ah ah" when the brunette tried to deepen it. She ran her hands, palm down, along her torso, scraping her nails over every inch of her skin before letting her lips and tongue follow. When she reached the band of Liv's boy shorts, she ran her nail along the top of them and slipped her index finger inside. She placed a small kiss just above the material before hooking another finger underneath and dragging them down her legs.

Olivia threw her head back in relief when Casey _finally_ took off her underwear. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. She could already feel her arousal filling her and she desperately needed the redhead to touch her.

Casey watched Liv press her head hard into her pillow as she smoothed her hands up the woman's legs. When she reached her thighs, Liv quickly spread her legs wider, exposing herself to the redhead. Casey felt her stomach curl in arousal when she saw how wet her girlfriend was. She lowered herself onto the bed and when she got within a few inches of her, she licked her lips. She had wanted to further tease her girlfriend but when she got close enough to her she realised all she wanted to do was taste her.

Olivia was going mad. She had no idea what was taking Casey so long to just touch her. She tried to be patient but the heat between her legs was driving her crazy. She knew she wouldn't last long. To keep from just reaching out and grabbing her, Olivia tried to distract herself, forcing herself to listen to the rain outside. She could hear it tapping against the glass and every so often there was a bolt of lightning that lit up the room. She decided to open her eyes and immediately groaned, closing them tight. Just as she had opened her eyes she saw Casey snake out her tongue and move towards her. She choked out a gasp as the woman easily slid her tongue up the length of her. She shuddered against her mouth and felt her stomach dip deep in her belly when Casey teased her opening with her fingers. She felt two fingertips gently probing at her before finally slipping deep inside her. She jerked her hips at the sensation, pushing down against Casey's hand.

Casey pushed her fingers up deeper into her lover, curling them forward and running them along her inner walls. At the same time, she ran her tongue along Olivia's sex before going back up to her clit and sucking it into her mouth. The brunette's hips jerked against her, gasping loudly when she ran her tongue along it.

"Fuck Casey."

Casey purred against her and Liv about lost it. She was getting closer and every time the redhead pushed deep into her, she felt herself climbing higher. Her nipples tightened painfully when Casey sucked her clit in her mouth again. Olivia arched her hips off the bed and began gasping. She was so close.

"Harder. Ugh harder Case."

The redhead obliged and quickly began pumping harder into her, moving her fingers in rhythm with Olivia's hips. She sucked and lapped at her clit, alternating between the two as she felt Liv quickly losing control. There was another crack of thunder and seconds later Liv's entire body went rigid. The brunette cried out and her body quickly went into spasms before she collapsed onto the bed. Casey ran her tongue along her girlfriend's sex, cleaning up her mess, before laying a gentle kiss on her lips and kissing her way up her body. She lay herself along Olivia's side, running a gentle finger along her torso as the brunette fought to catch her breath. When she finally did she turned to the redhead and chuckled.

"Christ Casey."

The redhead joined in her giggling before being pulled into a kiss. Liv flipped her onto her back and snaked a hand between the two of them, trailing it along her body. She quickly found her centre and slipped two fingers inside.

"Holy shit Case. You're soaked."

The redhead grunted her reply as she threw her head back against the pillow. Her entire body arched as Olivia's fingers touched her and she gasped out when they finally began massaging her clit.

"I ugh, I'm not gonna last long."

"That's okay."

Olivia leaned down and kissed her breasts. Casey slid her thigh between Olivia's and pushed it up against her, hinting. The brunette quickly took the hint and began moving against her as her fingers continued circling her clit.

Casey slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly when her eyes met Olivia's. God she was beautiful. The redhead didn't have time to further contemplate that thought as she was quickly pulled into a heated kiss. She closed her eyes again and focused on Olivia's hands and mouth, wreaking delicious havoc on her body. She felt like the brunette was everywhere, enveloping her completely. The brunette pulled back from her lips and began panting by her ear.

"I'm not going to last much longer."

"Me neither."

Olivia began pumping faster against her. Casey was writhing under her, no longer able to form a coherent thought. She was swearing loudly, gyrating her hips against Olivia's hand. The brunette dipped her hand down to coat her fingers again before bringing them back up to her clit.

She was so close. She was so incredibly close. She arched herself off the bed, moving her hips against Liv's fingers. The brunette circled once, twice, and three times before Casey cried out and went crashing over the edge. Olivia circled her faster as she rode her thigh, quickly following her over.

Olivia collapsed next to her girlfriend and the two were left sweating and panting hard against each other. When Casey finally regained enough strength she pulled Olivia to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. She gently pulled away, cupping the woman's cheek and staring deep in her eyes.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson."

She placed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting her head on her chest.

"I love you too baby."

Olivia pulled on the sheet and covered them. Casey cuddled closer and closed her eyes, listening once again to the sound of the rain against the window. She sighed contently. She really did love thunderstorms.

* * *

A/N: R&R por favor!


End file.
